supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Winchester (The Boy King)
Sam Winchester- The Boy King Born to John Winchester and Mary Winchester, Sam was yhe younger brother of Dean and was trained to be a hunter after their mother's death. Sam was very good in studies and had always aspired to one day leave the family business to complete his education and lead a normal life. Unfortunately, he was Prophesied to lead Hell against the war against Heaven. He was the true Vessel of Lucifer Lightbearer, an Almighty Archangel. As a result, the Prince of Hell and a Fallen Angel, Azazel fed him his blood when he a newborn child and killed Mary. With a distant father who was always finding a way yo kill the Prince of Demon, Sam was raised by his older brother Dean. His relation with Dean was better compared to his father. Since, the blood infusion Sam was changed. His body becoming stronger but his soul weighing him down. He began to have prophetic visions and developed some psychic powers. A result of his tainted blood. Filled with growng distance between him and his family, Sam decided to leave for college.He was forced to join his brother once again when their father went missing. He reconnected with his brother and rebuilt his friendship. It all came to halt when they met Azazel once again. He told them their plot about the special children. An army of beings like Sam. John Winchester later sacrifices himself to stop Azazel. POWERS AND ABILITIES: * Nigh-Omnipotence: Inside Hell, Sam has the most control apart from Lucifer. Being able to manipulate its structure, weather and even warp its nature entirely. In Hell, he is unmatched by any demons and can even fight against an Archangel for the most part. * Reality Warping: Outside Hell, he has shown some degree of warping reality. Being able to turn an entire city into wax. * Molecular Manipulation: He has shown very powerful molecular manipulation. Able to create fire by increasing the molecular vibrations. He can also make demons and angels combust. * Smiting: Being born with Lucifer's grace and supercharged by Fallen Angel's blood Sam can smite beings out of existence. He can also smite angels by touching them. * Teleportation: Sam has shown the ability to teleport to any part of the Universe. * Light Manipulation: As he has part of Lucifer's grace he also has his Lightbearer powers. While not as skillful or powerful as Lucifer, Sam can still manipulate light to a higher degree than any Seraphs or even Raphael. He can use this light to smite beings out of existence and create constructs. * Pyrokinesis: A part of Lightbearer powers, Sam can manipulate fires and even light up suns if need be. * Weather Manipulation: Sam's very summoning changes weather to a great degree. * Immortality: Sam is functionally immortal. In Hell, he us unkillable and can resurrect as long as it exists. Outside of Hell, he doesn't age, can regenerate and is unkillable outside of an Archangel Blade or higher beings. * Telekinesis: Sam has shown the ability to move objects with his mind. Ranging from moving a coun to tilting an entire buildung. Category:Fanon Characters